Nova enim futura
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Una adolescente curiosa. Un giratiempo. Un viaje al pasado. Una difícil decisión. ¿Qué harías por aquellos a los que amas? ¿Pondrías en juego tu propia existencia, tu futuro, tu vida?
1. Prólogo

**Summary**: Una adolescente curiosa. Un giratiempo. Un viaje al pasado. Una difícil decisión. ¿Qué harías por aquellos a los que amas? ¿Pondrías en juego tu propia existencia, tu futuro, tu vida?

Ya saben… los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos, no sólo para mi propio deleite sino para compartir mis locuras con ustedes.

Si alguien se pregunta sobre las parejas. Aún no están definidas y no se dejen llevar mis otras historias, sigo siendo _Harmony _hasta los huesos, pero nunca está de más jugar con otros.

Espero les guste mi nuevo proyecto.

Un beso!

Ale.

**Prólogo. **

― _Rose ― le habló Dumbledore ― Recuerda nuestra primera reunión. Las decisiones que tomes no sólo cambiarán el destino de la comunidad mágica. Cambiarán también tu propio futuro._

― _¿De qué forma? ― Se interesó la bruja._

― _Ahora tienes la oportunidad de salvar no sólo una vida, sino muchas. Pero el pago, es no saber lo que te encontrarás cuando regreses a tu tiempo. Ni siquiera puedo asegurarte que puedas regresar._

― _Tomaré el riesgo. ― afirmó Rose._

_La bruja se puso de pie, hizo una leve señal de despedida y salió corriendo de la oficina, siguiendo el camino que sabía muy bien habían seguido las personas a las que tanto amaba._


	2. El giratiempo

**Summary**: Una adolescente curiosa. Un giratiempo. Un viaje al pasado. Una difícil decisión. ¿Qué harías por aquellos a los que amas? ¿Pondrías en juego tu propia existencia, tu futuro, tu vida?

Ya saben… los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos, no sólo para mi propio deleite sino para compartir mis locuras con ustedes.

Si alguien se pregunta sobre las parejas. Aún no están definidas y no se dejen llevar mis otras historias, sigo siendo _Harmony _hasta los huesos, pero nunca está de más jugar con otros.

Espero les guste mi nuevo proyecto.

¡Un beso!

Ale.

**Capítulo 1**: El giratiempo.

─ ¡Hugo! ¿Dónde has dejado mi libro?

Rose gritó desde la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba en casa de sus abuelos maternos. Ella y su hermano, habían decidido pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones con ellos, mientras sus padres disfrutaban de unas merecidas vacaciones en un crucero.

Al día siguiente, ellos debían partir a Hogwarts; por esa razón, Rose se encontraba preparando su baúl y revisando por última vez las tareas que le habían sido asignadas para que trabajara durante las vacaciones.

Rose quería asegurarse sobre algo referente a los pasadizos del Castillo. Sabía que lo mejor era llamar a su tío Harry y pedirle el Mapa del Merodeador, pero su tío, al igual que sus padres, seguía de vacaciones. Molestarlo no era una opción; por eso, la primogénita de los Weasley Granger buscaba por todos los rincones de su habitación y de la casa el libro en que sabía, encontraría la información necesaria. Pero su libro "_Hogwarts, una historia_" no aparecía. La única persona que podía haberlo tomado era Hugo, pero su hermanito no daba señales de estar en la casa y el libro tampoco estaba.

― ¡Accio libro!― gritó Rose señalando con su varita hacia cualquier lugar.

En seguida, se escuchó un frenético movimiento en la biblioteca que mantenían sus abuelos en casa. Entonces, Rose supo que había cometido un grave error. Debió ser específica en lo que pedía.

Una estampida de libros volaba en su dirección. Rápidamente retrocedió y se escudó tras la puerta de su habitación, la que cerró tan rápido como pudo. Cuando el golpeteo de los libros contra la puerta cesó, se armó de valor y abrió.

Tal como supuso. Una gran pila de libros descansaba desordenadamente sobre el piso fuera de su habitación. Con un rápido movimiento de varita devolvió todo a su lugar, no sin antes revisar si alguno de los libros que había convocado, era el que con tanto ahínco buscaba. No tuvo suerte.

Dio gracias a Dios, por haber cumplido su mayoría de edad y ya poder hacer magia fuera del Colegio. Estaba pronta a comenzar su último año en Hogwarts y estaba más que ansiosa en terminar y así estudiar lo que tanto anhelaba: "Leyes mágicas". Estaba dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su madre y luchar junto a ella por los derechos de los elfos y de otras tantas criaturas mágicas que aún no lograban ser respetadas en el mundo mágico.

Una vez todos los libros volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, Rose ya había dado por perdido su libro. Decidió bajar a la cocina y ver qué hacían sus abuelos, quizás ellos sabrían el paradero de su hermano y por ende, también el de su libro.

― Abuela ― saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la anciana, que en ese momento preparaba lo que parecía ser mermelada de frutillas.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido allá arriba, cariño?― Inquirió el abuelo que en ese momento entraba a la cocina saludando, también con un beso, a las mujeres presentes.

― He perdido uno de mis libros. Sólo estaba buscando, pero no he tenido suerte. Supongo que Hugo lo ha sacado. ¿Han visto a mi hermano? Necesito preguntarle por el libro, hay una información que debo comprobar.

― Tu hermano ha ido a La Madriguera. Él y Lily tenían tarea que hacer. Supongo que después de todo, sí es probable que Hugo haya tomado tu libro.

―. Supongo que sí, abuelo. Gracias. ¿Necesitas ayuda, abuela?- miró a su abuela que revolvía sin parar la olla que estaba sobre el fuego.

― No, cariño. No te preocupes. ― le sonrió ― Si necesitas ese libro con mucha urgencia, puedes revisar en el baúl de tu madre. Ella guarda en el ático sus pertenencias del colegio. Seguro tiene una copia allá arriba.

― ¡Gracias, abuela!― respondió Rose con una sonrisa.

No sólo podría encontrar el libro, sino que también tendría acceso a las pertenencias de su madre. Sólo Dios sabía qué cosas increíbles y de utilidad podría encontrar ahí.

Dio un beso a cada uno de sus abuelos y dejó la cocina prácticamente corriendo y se dirigió a las escaleras subiéndolas con premura. Llegó frente a la puerta del ático. Nunca había estado ahí, no sabía por qué, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar ahí y siendo curiosa como era, tampoco esa característica heredada de su madre la había llevado a desear estar ahí. Ahora, su cuerpo ardía en deseos de entrar, de curiosear en las pertenencias de su madre y quizás, descubrir algunos secretos.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. No abrió, estaba cerrado con llave. Había salido tan rápido de la cocina que olvidó ese detalle. Se giró y descendió un par de escalones de regreso a la cocina. Se detuvo con una sonrisa y se giró.

― Soy una bruja ― se dijo.

Sacó la varita que guardaba en su pantalón. La miró aún sonriendo, la movió unos instantes. Señaló hacia la puerta y con una segura sacudida, la puerta se abrió.

Había estado trabajando en hechizos no verbales, pero sólo había logrado realizar hechizos menores como el simple "_Alohomora_". La puerta se abrió lentamente luego del clic que sonó cuando ella realizó el hechizo.

Rose entró observando hacia todos lados. Una ventana otorgaba un poco de luminosidad a la estancia. La mayor parte de lo que veía eran sombras, buscó el interruptor de luz junto a la puerta y lo accionó. Ahora podía distinguir mejor las formas de las cosas que ahí estaban.

En un rincón, había una cuna rosada. Supuso que era la de su madre cuando era un bebé, junto a la cuna, una gran cantidad de peluches, cada uno envuelto es su respectiva funda, por lo que se conservaban limpios.

En otra esquina, un ropero, un espejo y algunas cajas. Muebles viejos ocupaban la mayoría de los espacios, también habían cajas y algunos antiguos sillones de atención dental.

Cerca de la cuna divisó un baúl, ese debía ser el que buscaba. Camino despacio hacia él y sacó su varita. Algo le decía que no encontraría aquel baúl abierto. Se arrodilló frente a él e intentó subir la tapa sin obtener éxito en ello. Con su varita, repitió la acción que le permitió entrar al ático. Tampoco logró abrirlo.

― Debe tener algún tipo de contraseña ― pensó Rose en voz alta.

Intentó con varias opciones. El nombre de sus abuelos, el de su madre, el de su padre, de sus tíos, de su hermano, el suyo propio. Luego siguieron las fechas de nacimiento. Un hechizo revelador, pero nada de lo que intentaba parecía ser la clave.

― ¿Ábrete sésamo? ― intentó nuevamente sin tener éxito alguno.

Rose cayó resignada y apoyó su espalda contra el baúl. Su madre era conocida por ser una de las mejores brujas del último tiempo, intentar abrir ese baúl sería complicado. Sólo su madre debía conocer la forma de abrir aquel baúl y ella no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana y para ese entonces, ella ya estaría en Hogwarts y Hugo ya le habría devuelto su libro.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a abandonar su tarea y una última idea cruzó por su cabeza, se giró insegura, era algo que su madre no haría y sólo por eso, Rose creyó que era una buena idea.

― _Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas._

Y para sorpresa de Rose, el baúl se abrió.

El contenido del baúl estaba completamente ordenado. Los libros en un lugar y en el otro, cajas rotuladas señalando así su contenido. Frascos de tinta, plumas, pergaminos sin usar y otros al parecer usados.

Rose conocía lo ordenada y meticulosa que su madre era. Supo, sin necesidad de hacer una prueba, que aquel baúl guardaba mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Ahí estaban 7 años de colegio, 7 años de aventuras y 7 años de amistad.

Comenzó a revolver entre los libros, y sí, ahí estaba el libro que había estado buscando. Lo sacó y recorrió sus páginas. Su madre había hecho algunas anotaciones en una que otra página. Las páginas mostraban haber sido leídas y releídas muchas veces y Rose recordó su propio tomó, estaba en las mismas condiciones que el que tenía entre las manos.

Dejó el libro en su regazo y continuó investigando el contenido. Sacó caja tras caja, libro tras libro, pergamino tras pergamino. Encontró una colección completa de lo que parecían ser diarios de vida, eran 8, supuso que era uno por cada año que estuvo en Hogwarts y otro debía corresponder al año en que buscaron los horcruxes. Estuvo tentada a leerlos, pero prefirió respetar la intimidad de su madre. Dejó también los diarios en su regazo y continuó revisando.

Ya casi en el fondo, una caja de color rojo llamó su atención. Sobresalía de las demás no sólo por resaltar entre las otras cajas blancas, si no, porque no tenía rótulo alguno. La curiosidad de Rose se hizo presente y tomó la caja entre sus manos. Recuperó su posición sentándose con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada contra el baúl. Acomodó los diarios sobre sus piernas, tenía miedo a que de alguna forma éstos desaparecieran, y encima de los diarios puso la caja roja.

Con cuidado la inspeccionó. Rojo significa peligro, alertó una voz en su cabeza. Pero Rose estaba decidida a conocer el contenido.

Con lentitud y cuidado abrió la caja. Un destello dorado bailó en el fondo. Introdujo su mano con algo de miedo, pero decida a conseguir lo que brillaba. Sus dedos tocaron algo, era frío, como metal. Cerró sus dedos en torno a aquello, se sentía como una cadena. Tiró de ella y la sacó por fin de su resguardo.

Era una cadena de oro muy larga y fina, de ella colgaba un pequeño reloj de arena.

― ¡Un giratiempo! ― reconoció Rose.

Había escuchado sobre ellos, pero no sabía que su mamá tenía uno, ni tampoco por qué lo tenía escondido. Rose trató de recordar todo lo que había leído sobre estos aparatos. Sabía que servían para hacer viajes en el tiempo, pero no sabía cómo utilizarlos. ¿Debías pedirle un deseo? O quizás, ¿sólo debías señalarlo con la varita e indicar cuánto tiempo querías retroceder? Decidió que luego investigaría sobre eso, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y ella tenía que comprobar su tarea. Colgó el giratiempo en su cuello y tomó el ejemplar de su madre de "_Hogwarts: Una historia_".

Rose rebuscó entre las páginas del libro y encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Comenzó a leer y se distrajo tanto en ello que no notó que inconscientemente sus manos tomaron el pequeño reloj que pendía, ahora, de su cuello y jugaban con él.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a girarlo; un giro, dos giros, tres giros y así le sucedieron varios más hasta que Rose necesitó sus manos para girar la página. En cuanto giró la página, todo a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar.

La sala desapareció. Rose sentía que volaba precipitadamente hacia atrás. Manchas de formas y colores borrosos pasaban a su alrededor. Sus oídos zumbaban, extraños sonidos se escuchaban. Ella quiso gritar, pero en medio del caos no podía oír su propia voz.

Sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies y todo volvió a aclararse.

Reconoció el lugar en el que estaba, el ático de sus abuelos; pero las cosas que antes habían estado ahí, ya no estaban. Miró a su espalda, el baúl ya no estaba.

Aún sostenía en una de sus manos el libro de su madre y los ocho diarios estaban aún en su regazo. Por instinto tomó los diarios y los revisó. Cinco de ellos estaban escritos, cuatro estaban completos y el quinto sólo tenía escrito en la primera página:

"_Estoy ansiosa por comenzar este quinto año. Cuento los minutos para reunirme con los chicos. ¿Cómo estará Harry? Extraño tanto no poder hablar con él. Sé que pronto lo veré; Dumbledore lo llevará a la guarida de la orden y es ahí a donde me dirijo ahora. _

_Te dejaré en casa querido diario, mis padres te llevarán conmigo a la estación dentro de unos días. Ellos llevarán mis cosas del colegio y podré despedirme. Tengo miedo, querido diario. Voldemort ha regresado y el mundo mágico, casi por completo, está en contra de Harry, él más que nunca necesita de nuestro apoyo._

_Te veré pronto._

_Con amor._

_Hermione"_

― ¡Mierda! ― gritó Rose ― ¡he viajado en el tiempo!

Luego de eso, se desmayó.


	3. Aliados

**Summary**: Una adolescente curiosa. Un giratiempo. Un viaje al pasado. Una difícil decisión. ¿Qué harías por aquellos a los que amas? ¿Pondrías en juego tu propia existencia, tu futuro, tu vida?

Ya saben… los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados y juego con ellos, no sólo para mi propio deleite sino para compartir mis locuras con ustedes.

**Capítulo 2**: Aliados.

Cuando Rose despertó, supuso que había pasado ya demasiado tiempo. El cielo a través de la ventana mostraba lo que parecían ser los primeros rayos de la mañana y lo último que ella distinguió antes de caer rendida, era el oscuro cielo tras el vidrio.

― ¡Merlín!― suspiró Rose ― ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Su estómago gruñó en respuesta. Habían pasado horas desde que había probado bocado. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado, avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se deslizó a través de las escaleras y tomó el camino hacia la cocina. Antes de entrar, se aseguró que estuviese vacía, lo estaba. Del refrigerador sacó la caja de leche y se sirvió un vaso, de la despensa sacó un paquete de galletas y antes que alguien pudiera aparecer, regresó sus pasos hacia el ático y allí comió tranquila.

Pasaron los minutos o quizás serían horas, pero Rose estaba comenzando a impacientarse. La hora de su reloj de pulsera se había detenido, no podía arriesgarse a hacer magia por temor a que se activara la alarma en el Ministerio y alguien llegase a la casa acusando a su madre, menor de edad, de hacer magia sin autorización.

Un sonido cercano la alertó, alguien había abierto una puerta y cerrado otra. Sus abuelos ya se habían levantado. Ellos no podían ayudarla y Rose, no sabía a quién acudir.

Muchos nombres y lugares venían ahora a su mente, pero no podía acudir a ninguno por ayuda. Ninguno creería en ella; eran tiempos duros los que estaban pasando y era muy difícil confiar en alguien, sobre todo si ese alguien llegaba diciendo ser del futuro e hija de dos miembros del famoso trío dorado.

Un nombre se coló con mayor fuerza en sus pensamientos. Ella no lo conocía, pero tanto sus padres como sus tíos y abuelos hablaban muy bien de él. Siempre lo recordaban como un hombre inteligente y de mente abierta. Él era su mejor opción para encontrar una salida y regresar a su tiempo, pero antes, debía encontrar una manera de llegar; y entonces, lo recordó: sus abuelos irían a King Cross a dejar las pertenencias de su madre y así reunirse con ella. Rose debía encontrar la manera de colarse en el auto y así llegar al tren. Una vez ahí, encontraría la manera de ocultarse y de llegar a Dumbledore.

¿Y si le enviaba una carta? Pero, ¿dónde encontraría ella una lechuza? No podía utilizar su varita dentro de la casa y no podía arriesgarse a salir aún.

― ¡Cariño!― escuchó la voz de su abuelo desde lo que supuso era el living ― ¡Hedwig está aquí! ¡Ha traído carta de Hermione!

― Está bien Richard, lleva a la pequeña a descansar. En el cuarto de Hermione podrá hacerlo ― habló su abuela en respuesta. Luego se escuchó una puerta abrirse, cerrarse y más tarde, pasos en la escalera.

― Hedwig está aquí ― repitió Rose.

¿Quién era Hedwig? ¿Y por qué llevaba carta de su madre? Rose sabía que había oído ese nombre antes, pero no recordaba donde.

― Hedwig, Hedwig ― repitió mientras pensaba.

Nada llegaba a su mente. Recordó los diarios de su madre. Ahí encontraría la respuesta. Fue hasta donde los había dejado y abrió el primero que encontró, buscó entre las páginas sin detenerse a leer, sólo buscaba un nombre en particular y lo encontró:

"_Hoy Harry me ha prestado a su lechuza. Hedwig es tan linda y parece ser que mis padres le agradan mucho. Cada vez que la necesito para enviar algo a casa, ella pulula feliz de un lado a otro. A mis padres también les agrada ella. Mucho más que las lechuzas que envía el profeta..._"

Eso fue suficiente para Rose. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Al parecer, la suerte se estaba poniendo de su parte, ahora debía llegar a la habitación de su madre, pensar en qué escribir a Dumbledore y luego pensar en la mejor manera para llegar a Hogwarts.

Rose abrió con cuidado la puerta del ático, asomó la cabeza lentamente y se aseguró que el camino estuviese despejado. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Las voces de sus abuelos se escuchan desde la cocina, si seguía caminando en silencio, podría llegar a la habitación de su mamá sin mayores problemas. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, poniendo especial cuidado en los escalones que sabía chirriaban.

Llegó a la habitación de su madre y abrió. Estaba todo limpio y ordenado. Una amplia ventana otorgaba luz a la habitación. La cama perfectamente estirada con un par de peluches puestos encima; reconoció algunos de la tarde anterior. Una de las paredes era cubierta por un amplio estante lleno de libros de arriba abajo; cerca de otra de las paredes, un escritorio completamente equipado y ordenado, como cada rincón del cuarto. Junto al escritorio, sobre un perchero estaba la lechuza más hermosa que Rose había visto. Era blanca de los pies a la cabeza, sus grandes ojos la observaban con la misma intensidad en que Rose la observaba a ella, la lechuza parecía estar evaluándola, reconociéndola. El ave tenía una mirada inteligente, un color níveo y una postura digna de la realeza, si es que existía algo así entre las lechuzas claro. Sí, definitivamente era la lechuza más bella que ella había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Rose avanzó un paso más, Hedwig abrió sus alas en una actitud casi defensiva. Rose se detuvo y esperó. El ave continuaba observándola, volvió a abrir sus alas y emprendió el vuelo, planeó durante algunos segundos por sobre la cama, luego pasó cerca del armario, que no Rose no había notado antes, y luego, se detuvo sobre el peinador de su madre. Rose observó todo aquello sin cambiar su posición pero sin perderse ninguno de los movimientos de la lechuza.

Hedwig la observaba otra vez. Volvió a abrir sus alas y a emprender el vuelo. Pero esta vez, el ave voló directamente hacia la joven. Rose no supo cómo reaccionar, no sabía si correr o quedarse quieta, sólo supo que no debía hacer ruido ni magia: se quedó quieta.

La lechuza la rodeó aún volando y se detuvo en su hombro. Rose estaba pálida, la reacción de la lechuza no se la esperaba, así como tampoco esperaba que el ave comenzara a dejar constantes e indoloros mordiscos en su mejilla. Es un gesto de cariño, recordó Rose. Su lechuza, Épsilon, solía hacer lo mismo cada vez que la veía. Rose se relajó poco a poco y entonces se animó a tocar el blanco plumaje del ave. Hedwig parecía ronronear con las caricias que recibía.

─ Hola Hedwig─ saludó la joven─ soy Rose. ¿Me harías un favor? ─ la lechuza dio un mordisco al lóbulo de Rose, lo que la joven entendió como una afirmación.─ Necesito que vayas donde Dumbledore y le entregues una carta. ¿Puedes?─ La lechuza volvió a morderla.

Luego de recibir la segunda afirmación por parte de Hedwig, Rose se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su madre, el ave aún estaba en su hombro. Cuando llegaron a su destino, el ave bajó y se apoyó cerca de una fotografía. Rose había visto antes aquella fotografía. En ella estaba el famoso trío dorado durante el baile de los Tres Magos. Su madre en el centro era abrazada por su tío Harry a la derecha, y por Ron, su padre, a la izquierda. Los tres sonreían abiertamente. Su madre miraba a uno y luego al otro, a ambos sonreía de igual manera y luego miraba hacia atrás y hacia la derecha y sonreía nuevamente pero con mayor intensidad. Rose nunca supo a quién sonreía su madre ¿A un profesor? ¿Un compañero? ¿Una amiga? ¿Su pareja en aquella fiesta? Eso es otra de las tantas cosas que nunca supo, nombrar esa fiesta en su casa era casi un tema prohibido, incluso la fotografía estaba casi oculta; había sido desterrada a un viejo y polvoriento álbum fotográfico, allí es donde la encontró Rose y preguntó a su madre la ocasión.

─ _¡Mamá!─ Dijo Rose tirando de la túnica de Hermione ─ ¿Por qué están vestidos así?_

─ _¿Dónde has encontrado esa foto, hija?─ Cuestionó su madre agachándose a la altura de la pequeña, de en ese entonces 10 años._

─ _En tú álbum de Hogwarts. Quería ver tus recuerdos del castillo para cuando yo vaya el próximo año._

― _No recuerdo haberla puesto ahí, creí que la había perdido cuando nos mudamos acá._

_Hermione pareció perderse entre los recuerdos, Rose la miraba con una sonrisa, observando los cambios de expresión en el rostro de su madre. Ella está recordando, pensó la niña. Pasos se escucharon en dirección a la sala. Su padre y hermano hicieron su entrada al salón donde las mujeres se encontraban._

─ _¿Qué hacen mi reina y mi princesa?─ Saludó el pelirrojo._

─ _He encontrado una foto muy linda papá. Estás muy guapo─ confesó la pequeña._

─ _Yo siempre estoy guapo, cariño. Veamos que fotografía es─ Ron se acercó hasta Hermione y se asomó para observar la fotografía, el pequeño Hugo seguía sus pasos y también observó. Rose fue testigo principal de la mueca de desagrado de su padre, el cómo el rostro de progenitor se desfiguraba con vergüenza y odio._

─ _Guarda esa fotografía, Hermione. Sabes muy bien que no me gusta._

─ _Ron, tranquilo. El traje no era tan feo como tú quieres creer._

─ _Sabes bien que el traje no es la razón por la que no me guste esa fotografía─ el rostro de Hermione se transformó en señal de comprensión. Sí, al parecer su mamá sabía a que se refería su padre._

─ _¿A quién sonríes tanto mamá?─ Preguntó el pequeño Hugo._

_Tras esa pregunta, Hermione no supo qué contestar; por escasos segundos, que parecieron horas, ella miró a Ron y luego a la fotografía._

─ _No lo recuerdo, hijo. Iré a guardarla. Ustedes vayan a lavarse las manos porque la cena ya está lista._

Y esa fue la última vez que Rose vio esa fotografía, hasta ahora. Cada vez que intentó sacar el tema con su madre ella eludía hablar sobre ello y sólo le contaba que había sido un baile estupendo y que lo habían pasado muy bien. Esa era la respuesta de siempre.

─ ¿A quién sonríes tanto mamá?─ Preguntó Rose, repitiendo la pregunta que su hermano había hecho en aquella ocasión.

Hedwig abrió sus alas llamando la atención de Rose, el ave ahora miraba otra fotografía. En esta, Hermione bailaba alegremente con un joven al que ella jamás había visto. Los rasgos duros del rostro del joven lo hacían de un misterioso atractivo, la forma en que su vestimenta se pegaba sus músculos hizo que un suspiro saliera de los labios de Rose. Era un chico apuesto. ¿Sería novio de su madre? Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Rose, fue la forma en que el joven observaba a su madre, con infinita devoción, como si no hubiese nada más hermoso alrededor, pese a que eran rodeados por una multitud de jovencitas que suspiraban y reían coquetamente cada vez que la pareja se acercaba.

─ ¿Quién eres?─ Cuestionó Rose a la fotografía del joven─ Quizás nunca lo sabré, pero si he de quedarme más tiempo de lo necesario, me tomaré mi tiempo para averiguar algunas cosas.

Después de aquella promesa, Rose tomó un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta y se dispuso a escribir, pero ¿Qué escribir? ¿Cómo haces para escribir a alguien que no sabe de tu existencia? ¿Qué se supone que debiese escribir, sabiendo lo difícil que era confiar en otro en estos tiempos? Hedwig a su lado, pareció, de alguna forma, oír sus pensamientos, porque ululó y batió sus alas llamando la atención de Rose, entonces la joven comprendió. Dumbledore reconocería a Hedwig.

"_Profesor Dumbledore:_

_Usted no se imagina cuán difícil es escribir esta carta. Sé que todo lo que tengo para decir le parecerá extraño e increíble. No lo juzgaría si no me creyese. Pero necesito de su ayuda._

_Es usted la única persona a la que puedo recurrir. Sé que no es conveniente que le diga quién soy y qué necesito de usted por este medio. Sé las complicaciones que están teniendo en esta época, pero como ya le dije, es usted la única persona a quién puedo pedir ayuda. Mis padres siempre han hablado muy bien de usted, así como también mis tíos y abuelos. Ellos siempre han dicho que es usted una persona con mucha inteligencia y una mente abierta. Por eso tengo esperanzas en que usted comprenda mi problema y pueda ayudarme._

_Sé que hoy sale el tren a Hogwarts con los alumnos, he estado planeando alguna forma de subir a bordo y tengo ya algunas opciones. Me gustaría saber si cuento con su ayuda._

_He encontrado a Hedwig, ella ha aceptado llevar mi carta ante usted. Prometo contarle todo cuando nos encontremos, si es que me da la oportunidad. _

_Atte._

_Rose W."_

Es la peor carta que he escrito jamás, pensó Rose luego de releer la carta. Pero no sabía qué más poner y los nervios de todo lo ocurrido, no la dejaban redactar de mejor forma.

Rose dobló el pergamino y lo ató a una de las patas de Hedwig. Acarició al ave por última vez y luego la vio emprender el vuelo y salir por una de las ventanas.

Rose quedó sola nuevamente. En el piso de abajo podía oír a sus abuelos hablar. Sin saber qué hacer, Rose decidió regresar al ático, así no corría el riesgo de que sus abuelos quisieran subir a buscar las cosas de su madre y la encontraran ahí.

Antes de salir, Rose miró el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio, las 9 am. Aún era temprano, tendría tiempo de sobra para esperar la respuesta de Dumbledore y repasar sus planes para llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Y si Dumbledore no confiaba en ella para verla? Él era su única esperanza, por eso la joven decidió desechar todos esos negativos pensamientos y ser optimista, ella tarde o temprano regresaría a su tiempo y a su vida.

Una hora más tarde, Rose estaba en la habitación del ático, leyendo el ejemplar de "_Hogwarts: Una historia_" que había sacado del baúl de su madre antes de viajar en el tiempo, cuando una gris y enorme lechuza golpeó la ventana tras ella. La joven tuvo miedo en primer lugar, luego el nombre de Dumbledore y una posible respuesta, hicieron que se levantara y abriera la ventana.

La lechuza llevaba un sobre blanco en el pico, Rose tomó el sobre e inmediatamente la lechuza salió volando por la ventana. La joven se entristeció, si la lechuza se había ido sin esperar respuesta, eso quería decir que Dumbledore no podía, o no quería, ayudarla.

Armándose de valor, Rose abrió el sobre. En el interior, un trozo de pergamino con el sello de Hogwarts en el extremo superior y, más abajo una estilizada y pulcra caligrafía con la respuesta que tanto ansiaba y temía Rose.

"_Estimada Señorita Rose W:_

_Me elogian las palabras de sus padres, tíos y abuelos hacia mi persona. Muchos dicen que soy un hombre inteligente y de mente abierta. Yo no estoy muy seguro de ello. _

_Su carta me ha sorprendido y ha instalado la curiosidad en mí, permítame citar una de sus líneas: '_Sé las complicaciones que están teniendo en esta época'_. Esto me hace entender que usted no pertenece a este tiempo y me gustaría saber cómo es eso posible._

_Me gustaría verla, saber lo que tiene usted que decirme y por supuesto, ayudarla, sólo en caso de que esto, esté en mis manos._

_Confío en el buen juicio de Hedwig, si ella ha confiado en usted, también yo. Esté tranquila por el ave, ella ha descansado unos cuantos minutos y luego ha regresado con su dueño._

_Quédese donde está, Fawkes irá por usted. Será un viaje más rápido que en tren. No le aseguro que será un viaje tranquilo, pero sí más seguro. Confíe en Fawkes, ella le traerá sana y salva conmigo._

_Atte. _

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Rose terminó de leer y un suspiro de alivio salió de su pecho. Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a Fawkes. Para llenar su tiempo de espera, Rose buscó qué podría servirle para llevar en este viaje, encontró una mochila y allí guardó los diarios de su madre y el libro que había estado leyendo poco antes, dio otra vuelta por el ático y no encontró nada de utilidad, confiaba en que regresaría pronto a su tiempo y así podría devolver todo al baúl de su madre.

Un destello de luz alertó a Rose haciendo que la joven volteara su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de aquel destello.

La boca de Rose se abrió en sorpresa. Si antes, al ver a Hedwig creyó que era el ave más hermosa que había conocido, ahora no tenía palabras para describir la perfección y hermosura del ave frente a ella.

El ave, tenía sus patas y su larga cola de un hermoso color dorado. Su ojos eran negros y las plumas de su cuerpo de un fuerte color escarlata, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Rose, fue que a medida que se acercaba al ave, sentía más y más la calidez que se desprendía de las plumas.

─ Tú debes ser Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore─ susurró Rose, para evitar asustar al ave. Fawkes simplemente agachó su cabeza en asentimiento─ No sabes cuánto soñé con conocerte, he leído tanto sobre ti.

La mirada de adoración de la joven cambió a sorpresa cuando el ave se elevó por su cabeza y se afirmó en uno de sus hombros. Rose levantó una de sus manos para tocarla, pero su acción quedó interrumpida cuando un fuerte chasquido se escuchó en la habitación y sus ojos sólo fueron capaces de ver miles de colores pasar fugazmente frente a ella. Tuvo la sensación de estar nuevamente viajando con el giratiempo y sin poder evitarlo, se mareó y se cerró sus ojos para no empeorar el mareo.

─ Los fénix pueden aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo en cuestión de segundos, así como también pueden transportar objetos pesados─ citó Rose.

─ ¡Muy bien Señorita Rose!─ Se escuchó una voz─ ¡Bienvenida a Hogwarts!

* * *

**N/A**

Hola a todos:

Hace mucho que no me tomaba un tiempo para escribirles en una de mis historias, ¿o sí lo he hecho? la verdad no recuerdo.

Bien, si están leyendo esto, es porque han leído el 2º capítulo de mi nueva locura "**Nova enim futura**", que en español sería "Por un nuevo futuro". El título dice muchas cosas y las tendrá créanme. Tenemos hasta el momento a Rose como protagonista, pero esto es sólo el comienzo, el mundo de Harry Potter está lleno de personajes interesantes con los que tengo muchas ganas de jugar. No se imaginan la cantidad de sorpresas que tengo planeadas y sé bien que se preguntan por las parejas de este fic, soy una Harmony declarada, me es casi imposible no escribir sobre Harry y Hermione como pareja, pero es posible que esta sea la excepción. Sinceramente, yo aún no sé en qué terminará todo, sé hacia donde va todo, pero no me he decidido, tengo claro sólo una cosa Harry y Cho, eso no va a pasar; Harry y Ginny... eso está por verse pero en un futuro muy lejano y casi imposible. Así que... como adelanto de, varios capítulos más, les diré que la escena del muérdago en la sala de reunión del ED se hará, pero no será Cho quien estará con Harry, será... ¿quién creen ustedes? Sólo quiero hacerme feliz con esa escena y bueno, eso cambia mucho las cosas ¿no creen?

Estoy segura los he confundido más todavía. Ustedes tranquilos que con el paso de la historia las cosas se aclaran y también las parejas, lo único que diré... "¡Pobre Rose!

¡Besitos para todos! Espero sus comentarios.

Cariños

Ale


	4. El placer es mío

**Summary**: Una adolescente curiosa. Un giratiempo. Un viaje al pasado. Una difícil decisión. ¿Qué harías por aquellos a los que amas? ¿Pondrías en juego tu propia existencia, tu futuro, tu vida?

**Capítulo 3: **"El placer es mío".

La oficina de Dumbledore era similar a la que Rose conocía como la actual oficina del Director en Howgarts, supuso entonces que la profesora McGonagall no había hecho grandes cambios en su tiempo en la dirección y que el actual director, Neville Longbotton, tampoco había estado dispuesto a cambiar los recuerdos del tan recordado Albus Dumbledore.

La oficina era una gran y hermosa sala circular, las paredes estaban decoradas con retratos de los antiguos directores, algunos dormitaban en sus respectivos cuadros y otros, la miraban con evidente interés, incluso había un par que fingía, muy malamente, dormir, pero en realidad la observaban casi descaradamente.

Había varios estantes repletos de libros, otros tenían accesorios que Rose no conocía y de los cuáles jamás pudo haber imaginado su existencia. Algunos de estos artefactos emitían leves vibraciones y echaban humo e incluso, Rose pensó, que de aquellos artefactos provenían la gran cantidad de aromas que inundaban la estancia.

Fawkes había volado hacia un rincón cercano al escritorio desde donde Dumbledore la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Rose reparó en él. Ya había notado su presencia cuando el Director le habló apenas llegó a la oficina, pero los colores, los sonidos y los olores dentro de la habitación la distrajeron totalmente.

Rose posó su mirada en el Director. Sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecían frente a ella mientras la observa en silencio y sonriente, la larga y blanca barba era acariciada por una de sus manos, mientras que la otra permanecía apoyada sobre el escritorio. Dumbledore la observaba con cautela. Rose se preguntó si él sabría ya quién era ella y qué hacía allí, pero él no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarla, esperando que ella dijese o hiciese algo; fue ahí cuando Rose notó que estaba siendo descortés.

― Lo siento ― se disculpó ― creo me distraje un poco.

― También me ocurre a veces, señorita. No se preocupe. Tomé asiento ― le señaló una cómoda silla frente a su escritorio ― ¿Una taza de té?

― Me encantaría, gracias. ― respondió Rose a la vez que se sentaba frente a Dumbledore, quien con un movimiento de su varita hacía aparecer dos tazas de té y su respectiva tetera.

Los ojos de la joven se dirigieron directamente a la varita, la observó maravillada. Había escuchado muchas veces sobre ella y jamás creyó que la vería con sus propios ojos. Otra cosa que había logrado gracias a su inesperado viaje; cuando regresara a su tiempo, Albus y James no creerían que había visto la varita de la muerta, James estaría sin duda celoso y Albus, él pediría conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles.

― ¿Azúcar? ―la voz de Dumbledore la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella negó con su cabeza y tomó la taza entre sus manos ― Y bien, ¿qué la ha traído hasta aquí?

La pregunta despreocupada del director confundió un poco a Rose, le tomó un par de segundos a la joven recordar la razón de su presencia en Hogwarts y sobre todo, en ese tiempo.

― Es una larga y extraña historia. Esto me ha traído aquí ― dijo Rose al tiempo que sacaba el giratiempo de entre sus ropas y lo mostraba al director.

Dumbledore tomó el giratiempo entre sus manos y lo observó con cuidado. Una mueca de sorpresa se instaló en su rostro y fue inmediatamente reemplazada por una expresión de comprensión.

― Está descompuesto ― habló Dumbledore luego de un rato.

― ¿Qué? ― lamentó Rose ― ¿Cómo es eso posible? Me ha traído hasta aquí y estoy segura que yo no lo he estropeado, porque apenas lo he tocado.

― No, usted no lo ha hecho. De alguna forma la arena ha desaparecido. Esto es algo extraño. ¿Tenía arena cuando lo cogió de entre las cosas de su madre?

Rose lo miró perpleja ¿Cómo podía saber él que aquel reloj era de su mamá? ¿Cómo podría Rose recordar si el reloj tenía arena? Habían pasado horas desde que encontró el reloj y según recordaba, había sido tanta su emoción y curiosidad que no había reparado en sí el reloj tenía o no arena en su interior.

― No lo sé. No recuerdo. ¿Cómo sabe que es de mi madre? ― Rose no pudo evitar preguntar.

― Tiene sus iniciales grabadas. Bien, ahora cuénteme la historia completa.

― Está bien ― Rose suspiró ― estaba en casa de mis abuelos y necesitaba encontrar uno de mis libros, pero al parecer mi hermano lo había tomado. Entonces la abuela me sugirió que buscara entre las cosas de mi mamá. Fue ahí cuando encontré el giratiempo. La verdad es que no sé cómo se usa, sólo lo colgué a mi cuello para averiguar sobre él después, seguí buscando entre las cosas de mi mamá y encontré el libro que necesitaba, entonces, me distraje leyendo. No sé qué hice, pero en un momento todo comenzó a dar vueltas, los colores cambiaban, a veces eran brillantes otros oscuros, me sentí mareada y de un momento a otro todo se detuvo, estaba en el mismo lugar anterior, pero era distinto, habían cosas que antes no estaban y faltaban otras que sí habían estado.

» Antes que todo comenzara a girar, yo tenía en mis piernas el libro que había estado leyendo algunos diarios de mi mamá de su estadía en Hogwarts. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, miré los diarios y tres de ellos estaban vacíos, cuatro estaban completamente escritos y uno de ellos daba la bienvenido a un nuevo año en Howgarts anunciando que sería el 5°. Así fue que entendí que había viajado en el tiempo y que estoy 27 años en el pasado. Después me desmayé y desperté al día siguiente. Por el diario averigüé que mi mamá estaba con la orden y que mis abuelos estaban solos, así que aproveché que ellos aún estaban dormidos y bajé a la cocina por algo de comido, luego regresé al ático y esperé. Durante el tiempo que estuve ahí pensé en cómo regresar, pero nada se me ocurría y su nombre fue lo primero que recordé como algo fiable para conseguir ayuda, entonces, sabiendo ya que mis abuelos irían a despedir a mamá a la estación, planeé esconderme en el auto e irme con ellos, luego subirme al tren, también escondida y así encontrar la manera de entrar a Hogwarts. Pero luego, escuché a los abuelos hablar sobre una carta que había llevado Hedwig, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes y busqué en los diarios, así me enteré que era la lechuza de tío Harry.

» Los abuelos la habían llevado a la habitación de mamá para que descansase y yo fui a buscarla y ver si conseguía comunicarme con usted. No sé que vio en mí Hedwig, pero luego de un par de minutos observando, pareció confiar en mí y se acercó y trajo mi carta ante usted.

― Es una historia interesante, señorita Weasley ― le sonrió Dumbledore ― ¿Weasley es su apellido, verdad?

― Sí ― afirmó Rose ligeramente sonrojada y aún asombrada por la perspicacia del director ― ¿Cómo lo sabe?

― Por su carta, por supuesto. Y porque tiene un leve parecido a sus abuelos paternos. Han pasado varias generaciones de Weasley por Hogwarts, es difícil no notarlos. Pero, usted se parece más a su madre, seguramente Hedwig también notó el parecido; aunque, para serle sincero, me sorprende que la señorita Granger se haya casado con el señor Weasley.

― ¿Por qué lo dice?

Dumbledore sonrió.

― Lo verá usted misma. Ahora, volvamos a nuestros asuntos importantes. El uso de giratiempos es bastante restringido en estos tiempos y aún cuando algunas personas los utilizan, sólo permiten hacer un corto viaje. He de suponer que su viaje ha sido tan largo por la avería del reloj y, mientras encontramos la manera de regresarla a su tiempo, usted deberá permanecer aquí.

― ¡Pero no tengo donde ir! ― dijo Rose ― sé que no puedo acercarme a mi familia, porque, bueno, ellos en estos momentos son menores que yo y si les digo quién soy estaré cambiando la historia. Sé que el simple hecho de estar hablando con usted está cambiando algo en mi futuro.

― Sobre eso, sobre su futuro me refiero ― Dumbledore la miró con cautela ― Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

― Imagino lo que quiere saber y supongo que no habrá daño en que le responda ― la joven suspiró ― Él está muerto. La comunidad mágica ha disfrutado de varios años de completa calma, aunque a veces uno que otro mago ha decidido alzarse como un nuevo "Señor oscuro" no lo ha conseguido.

― Esas son buenas noticias ― le sonrió Dumbledore ― pero no era precisamente eso lo que yo quería saber.

― ¿No era eso? ¡Oh, lo siento! Quizás no debí decir nada de eso ― dijo Rose nerviosa.

― Tranquila, Rose ― la calmó Dumbledore ― usted ha pensado bien, el que yo sepa aquello no cambia el futuro, sólo me da mayores esperanzas.

― Gracias ― la joven le sonrió ― ¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarme entonces?

― Ya que no podrá regresar a su tiempo inmediatamente, ¿le gustaría quedarse y cursar su último año? Sólo será el tiempo suficiente hasta que encontremos la manera de que regrese a su época. Mientras tanto, usted podría ser de gran ayuda por aquí.

― ¿Es en serio?― preguntó Rose con la ilusión marcada en su rostro.

― Por supuesto que es en serio. Y quizás me aproveche un poco de su presencia aquí, pero quiero creer que esto no es una casualidad y que el que usted esté aquí nos sirva de algún modo para ganar esta guerra y salir mejor parados.

― ¡Gracias Profesor! ― dijo Rose entusiasmada dando saltitos en su asiento ― Ayudaré en lo que usted me pida. Aunque, no sé muchas cosas sobre la época del colegio de mis padres, sólo sé de algunas que son tan legendarias que han sido integradas a los libros de Historia.

― Eso ya me lo suponía ― rió el director, para luego, ponerse completamente serio ― Pero debes entender algo antes. Es ahora cuando debes comenzar a decidir. Las decisiones que tomes serán las que marcarán el futuro de los que amas ― la voz de Dumbledore se escuchaba tranquila, pero su mirada decía otra cosa, era una mezcla de ansiedad y pena, pero lo que más sobresalía en aquella mirada, era ese brillo que Rose había aprendido a conocer muy bien en la azul mirada del Director, la esperanza.

― ¡Lo haré! ― dijo decidida.

― ¿Estás segura? ― volvió a preguntar el anciano.

― Completamente.

― Está bien. Entonces debes saber que estarás completamente sola en esto. Por mucho que yo quiera, no podrás decirme nada sobre el futuro del que vienes.

― Lo sé, ― respondió la joven algo resignada ― pero ¿y si necesito ayuda con algo?

― La tendrás, pequeña. Sé bien quién eres. Conozco a tus padres e intuyo que tienes el mismo espíritu aventurero de ellos. Eres una chica curiosa, inteligente y muy valiente. ¿No es así?

― Eso creo ― afirmó Rose sonrojada ― Algo muy parecido me dijo el sombrero seleccionador en mi primer día en Hogwarts.

― Características de un Gryffindor. Toda tu familia ha estado en Gryffindor, menos tú ¿verdad?

Rose lo miró sorprendida. Había escuchado historias sobre Albus Dumbledore, sobre su inteligencia y perspicacia; pero jamás creyó que fuese a tal extremo.

― Sí, es verdad ― afirmó Rose ― todos en mi familia han pertenecido a Gryffindor; todos salvo yo y uno de mis primos.

― ¿Un Potter? ― curioseó Dumbledore. Rose afirmó con su cabeza y desvió la mirada. ― ¿A qué casa pertenecen?

Rose suspiró, ya había pasado por esto otras veces, no podía ser tan difícil.

― A Slytherin ― soltó sin mirar a Dumbledore aún ― ambos ― Rose regresó su mirada al anciano y notó la sorpresa en él. Fue algo momentáneo. Rose pensó que las expresiones faciales de Dumbledore cambiaban con mucha facilidad de un sentimiento a otro.

― Eso sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál ha sido la reacción de sus padres?

― Mi papá, tía Ginny y los abuelos Weasley no estuvieron nada contentos, creo que aún no lo están. Pero el tío Harry y mi mamá fueron bastante más comprensivos e incluso el tío Harry parecía contento con que Albus estuviera en Slytherin, aunque sí se sorprendió que yo escogiera esa casa.

Rose miró a Dumbledore, el anciano parecía emocionado por algo, al parecer algo de lo que ella había dicho había causado una gota de nostalgia y emoción en el director.

― ¿Está usted bien? ― preguntó Rose preocupada.

― Sí, tranquila ― le sonrió ― Has dicho que escogiste la casa, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

― Fue algo que el tío Harry dijo. Albus tenía miedo de quedar en Slytherin, porque James lo había estado molestando sobre eso, pero cuando tomamos por primera vez el tren a Hogwarts, el tío Harry dijo a Albus que había sido nombrado Albus Severus en honor a usted ― Rose miró al director y pudo ver una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro del anciano, ella le sonrió algo incomoda y continuó ― y a un profesor que había pertenecido a la casa Slytherin, le dijo que aquel profesor era una de las personas más valientes que él hubiese conocido y que si por alguna circunstancia, Albus era seleccionado en Slytherin, esa casa habría ganado un excelente estudiante y que él, como padre estaría orgulloso y que si él no quería esa casa, que sólo se lo dijera al sombrero y que el sombrero le escucharía. Le dijo, que así había funcionado con él. Albus me contó aquello cuando íbamos en el tren, él estaba aún nervioso; pero llegado el momento de la selección, él se puso de pie y caminó valientemente hacia el taburete, se sentó, me miró y me sonrió, entonces supe lo que él iba a hacer, apenas tuve tiempo de asimilarlo cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba ya gritando "Slytherin" a todo pulmón.

»Aún recuerdo las expresiones de todos en el Gran comedor ― rió la joven ― nadie aplaudía, ni siquiera los de Slytherin; los de Gryffindor tenían expresiones asustadas y James miraba al Sombrero como si esperara que de un momento a otro dijese "Es broma, él es un Gryffindor", pero nada de eso ocurrió. Albus se quitó el sombrero y se sentó a su mesa aún sonriendo. Y yo también tomé mi decisión en aquel momento, comencé a aplaudir y otros tantos me siguieron y luego continuaron con la selección. Cuando llegó mi turno, estaba algo dudosa, en parte quería ser una Gryffindor como toda mi familia, recorrer los pasillos que ellos habían recorrido, aquellos pasillos que los hicieron amigos; por otra, quería estar en Ravenclaw, la casa de los inteligentes, también consideré Hufflepuff, pero nunca había considerado Slytherin hasta que Albus me contó aquello en el tren. El Sombrero me dijo varias cosas, entre ellas que la valentía estaba en mi sangre tanto como mi inteligencia y astucia, pero que mis lealtades no estaban conmigo. Fue un pensamiento momentáneo, pero sólo basto aquel segundo para tomar la decisión, Albus y yo nos apoyamos siempre en el otro y no quise dejarlo solo y también era una forma de demostrarme a mí misma que podía tener un camino distinto al de mis padres, que podía forjar mi vida sin estar bajo su sombra y cuando el sombrero gritó "Slytherin" y nuevamente todos se vieron sorprendidos, yo simplemente caminé y me senté junto a mi primo.

» El resto, en resumidas cuentas, son algunos vociferadores de parte de papá, cartas de parte de mamá y el tío Harry, felicitándome por mi nueva casa y deseándome un excelente año.

― Ambos fueron muy valientes al escoger y Harry, nunca me he sentido tan orgulloso de él.

― Él habla muy bien de usted, siempre. Él y mamá cada vez que se reúnen conversan sobre usted y los otros.

― ¿Los otros?― inquirió Dumbledore curioso.

― Sí, los otros ― le sonrió la joven ― lamentablemente no puedo darle más información ¿verdad?

― Cierto, no debo enterarme de mucho. Entonces, ¿tomarás tu último curso en Howgarts, en esta época?

― Lo haré ― asintió Rose ― pero, ¿cómo lo haré? No tengo mis cosas, tampoco mi uniforme ni mucho menos traigo dinero como para comprarlo.

― No te preocupes por eso, yo mismo me encargaré de conseguir tus cosas. Pero, tenemos otro problema, tendrás que cambiar tu nombre, no podrás presentarte como Rose Weasley, si lo haces, te asociarán inmediatamente con la familia de tu padre.

― Bien pensado, yo no había reparado en ese detalle. ¿Y qué tendré que decir si me preguntan sobre mi pasado?

Dumbledore la examinó unos instantes, le sonrió, luego tomó su varita y señaló a Rose. La joven no supo que hechizo la alcanzó, pero sí sintió como su cabello se estiraba. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza y sintió su pelo liso, nunca lo había sentido tan liso, ni con todos los tónicos alisadores ni con planchas de pelo muggle había logrado aquellos resultados. Tomó un mechón de pelo y lo miró, su pelo ahora era castaño claro, no tenía ya ni los reflejos castaños de su madre ni tampoco los rojizos heredados de su padre, por un instante dejó de sentirse Rose Weasley.

― En tu interior, ― le dijo Dumbledore ― sigues siendo Rose Weasley. Pero en el exterior, serás Rose Winter, mi ahijada, que ha venido a cursar su último año en Hogwarts y, has sido transferida desde Beauxbatons, donde tu madre ha querido que curses tus primeros años.

― De hecho, ese era mi padre ― sonrió Rose ― no quería que su niñita se reuniera con chicos "varones".

Dumbledore no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, lo que contagió también a Rose.

― Bien señorita Winter, una última cosa nos queda por resolver. ¿A qué casa te gustaría pertenecer en esta época?

Un sonido semejante a un estallido despertó a Rose. La joven prácticamente saltó de la cama en que había dormido y alzó su varita en posición de batalla.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

― Es Dobby, señorita ― se escuchó una vocecita aguda y temblorosa saliendo desde un rincón de la habitación ― lamento haberla asustado. Dobby tenía que haber sido más silencioso. Dobby se castigará por ello, señorita. Dobby ha sido un elfo muy malo al no ser más cuidadoso.

― ¿Eres Dobby?― preguntó Rose emocionada ― ¿Eres Dobby, el elfo libre?

En ese instante, la pequeña cabeza del elfo se asomó desde detrás de las cortinas. Los ojos de la criatura brillaban de emoción contenida y evidente sorpresa, también de orgullo.

― La señorita conoce a Dobby― soltó el elfo casi en lagrimas ― ¿Cómo es que sabe quien es Dobby?

Rose dudó, no podía decirle al elfo que ella y su familia visitaban cada año la tumba del elfo en la playa y le llevaban flores. Tampoco podía decirle todas las historias que su madre contaba sobre el valiente elfo doméstico que la impulsó a formar la P. E. D. D. O., Rose tampoco podría decirle que había una ley en el mundo mágico que llevaba su nombre, y que en aquella ley se liberaba a todos los elfos domésticos de su esclavitud y se obligaba a sus empleadores a darles un sueldo digno y buenas condiciones de vida así como también un trato digno y confiable.

― Dumbledore me habló de ti ― respondió Rose sonriendo al elfo, quien ahora había salido completamente de su escondite y se acercaba a la joven.

Rose, casi no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver las vestimentas del elfo. Llevaba puesto en chaleco de un fuerte color rojo y un par de calcetines que, evidentemente, eran de un par distinto; el del pie derecho era de color amarillo, mientras que el izquierdo era un destacado color verde limón.

― El señor Dumbledore ha sido muy bueno con Dobby, le ha dado a Dobby trabajo en Hogwarts y le paga también a Dobby.

― Eso es muy bueno Dobby, ¿Eres feliz así?― preguntó Rose casi al borde de las lagrimas.

― Dobby es muy feliz, señorita. Pero los otros elfos no están muy felices con Dobby. Creen que Dobby está loco. Pero a Dobby no le preocupa ― dijo el elfo, mientras se movía alrededor de la habitación abriendo las cortinas, prendiendo la chimenea y sacando cosas de una maleta. ― El señor Dumbledore ha enviado esto para la señorita, es su uniforme y sus libros, sus demás pertenencias serán dejadas en su nueva habitación.

― Muchas gracias, Dobby. Has sido muy amable por venir.

― Es el trabajo de Dobby, señorita y a Dobby le gusta ― le sonrió.― Dobby debe marcharse, el desayuno debe servirse pronto y la señorita debe vestirse para ir a desayunar e ir a clases.

― Es cierto. Muchas gracias por todo y dime Rose, ese es mi nombre ― el elfo pareció avergonzado y bajó su cabeza, luego la levantó y la miró sonriendo.

― Dobby está muy contento de tenerla aquí señorita Rose, usted es tan amable como Harry Potter y sus amigos son con Dobby.

Rose le sonrió al elfo, quien con una última sonrisa se despidió y desapareció. La joven se quedó algunos segundos mirando al vacío, procesando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Para ella todo era familiar, de alguna forma conocido, pero en realidad, todo era nuevo. Ahora ella estaba viviría en carne propia las historias de sus padres, el saber eso la asustó; pero el miedo fue reemplazado inmediatamente por el sentimiento de esperanza que había visto en Dumbledore, él se lo había dicho, ella ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiar ciertas cosas, sólo debía ser cuidadosa.

Alejó de un manotazo todos aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a vestirse para ir al comedor, ahora era cuando todo realmente comenzaba. Tendría que enfrentarse frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil y docente, pero especialmente, tendría que enfrentar a sus padres. Nuevamente se sintió asustada y se temor, no se iba, por más que intentaba desplazarlo, el temor seguía allí.

Media hora después, Rose giraba en una esquina en dirección al Gran Comedor. Iba recitando algunos hechizos de transformación para así relajarse, pero iba tan concentrada que no notó que caminaba directamente hacia otro persona, sólo lo notó cuando sus cuerpos chocaron y fue impulsada hacia atrás.

― Lo siento ― dijo una voz a la que Rose se le hizo visiblemente familiar ― no te vi venir. ¿Estás bien?

Rose alzó la vista y su respiración se detuvo. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar, esos ojos que la hacían sentirse querida, amada y protegida. Esos ojos a los que ella jamás se cansaría de admirar, esos ojos por los que había tenido que luchar.

― Lo siento ― dijo Rose ― ha sido mi culpa, venía distraída.

― ¿Eres nueva? No te he visto por aquí antes.

― Sí ― dudó Rose ― soy nueva. Soy Rose, un placer conocerte.

― El placer es mío ― él sonrió, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso ― soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A**

Bien, estoy aquí otra vez. Siento el retraso pero estuve ocupada en otras cosas. Espero sinceramente que el capítulo les haya gustado. Lamento también si esperaban el encuentro, por fin, de Rose con el trío, pero decidí retrasarlo porque el capítulo se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo y bueno, Draco y sus ojos tienen una historia relacionada con Rose, que supongo ya sabrán o al menos, presumen saber.

Dejé algunas cosas sin responder en este capítulo, que ya sabrán en el próximo, por lo que no se desesperen.

¿Les sorprendió que Rose estuviese en Slytherin? La verdad, a mí también. Esa parte del capítulo la tenía escrita desde que comencé a escribir esta historia hace, ya… más de un mes creo. Y las palabras aparecieron solas, así que, el que Rose sea de Slytherin es también una sorpresa para mí.

¿Qué les pareció Dobby? Siempre amé a ese elfo y no saben cuánto lloré su muerte en DH y en la película más aún. ¿Recuerdan la parte de este cap, en que Rose se emociona? La emocionada era yo, de verdad estaba llorando en esa parte y por eso tuve que incluirla, no me culpen, soy una llorona innata.

No les daré demasiadas pistas sobre el capítulo siguiente, porque por lo general termino cambiando casi todo; sólo les adelantaré que en el siguiente capítulo hay sí o sí, encuentro con el trío.

Sobre el epílogo de "**Enamorado es con H**"... lo tendrán, algún día, pero no me sale! Lo he escrito y reescrito y no me gusta, pero llegaré a un acuerdo conmigo misma y trataré de hacerlo perfecto (y pronto) para ustedes.

Eso ha sido todo por hoy.

Muchos cariños a todos y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer.

Espero sus comentarios.

Besos,

Ale.


	5. No hay motivos para desconfiar

**Capítulo 4:** "No hay motivos para desconfiar"

― _Sí ― dudó Rose ― soy nueva. Soy Rose, un placer conocerte._

― _El placer es mío ― él sonrió, tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso ― soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. _

Rose ya lo sabía, conocía muy bien al hombre frente a ella, sólo que lo conocía con varios años más encima y sin el galanteo por delante; y eso, era algo completamente extraño e incómodo.

Rose recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer la primera vez que lo vio.

Fue en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, su familia había ido a despedirla a ella y a sus primos a la estación.

En determinado momento, sus padres y tíos se perdieron mirando hacia un rincón de la estación y murmuraron algo entre ellos, no les prestó atención en un principio, sólo fue conciente de lo que los adultos miraban cuando su padre se dirigió a ella.

― _Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius― dijo Ron en voz baja― Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre._

― _Ron, por amor de Dios― interrumpió su mamá, con voz dura pero era evidente que quería reír ― ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes que empiecen siquiera la escuela!_

― _Tienes razón, lo siento― se disculpó su padre, pero aún así añadió algo más ― No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura._

Luego de eso, su primo James llegó interrumpiendo cualquier otro comentario referente a la familia Malfoy; pero la mirada de Rose, había permanecido por mucho tiempo más en dirección a la rubia familia. A ella le impresionó el porte elegante que proyectaban, la seguridad que emanaba de su mirada dura y cristalina, pero lo que más gustó a Rose, fue la nerviosa sonrisa que el pequeño Scorpius le dirigió a ella. La primera de muchas.

― ¿Vas a desayunar? ― preguntó Draco mientras soltaba su mano.

― Sí ― contestó Rose ― pero antes debo reunirme con alguien en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

― Te acompaño, así no podrás perderte.

Rose estuvo tentada a decirle que era imposible que se perdiera. Conocía el castillo a la perfección. Todo gracias al Mapa del Merodeador que había robado James de entre las cosas de su padre. Pero Rose no dijo nada a Malfoy, sólo aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó junto a él.

Durante el camino al Gran Comedor, Rose no sabía qué decir a Draco sobre su vida, ¿le mentía o simplemente alteraba un poco la verdad?

Finalmente Rose se decidió por lo segundo, eso era lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, no tenía por qué dejar de ser ella misma, sólo no debía decir quién era realmente.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, varios alumnos se quedaron viendo a Rose sin mayor disimulo, su tía Ginny entre ellas. Su tía iba de la mano de un chico al que ella no conocía y al pasar junto a Rose le dedicó una desdeñosa mirada y luego miró a Draco con evidente odio.

― No te preocupes por las comadrejas ― dijo Draco en su oído ― Chillan, pero no muerden. Aunque no podría decir lo mismo de Granger.

― ¿Granger?― se interesó Rose.

― Sí, ella es una de las prefectas de 5° curso. La Sabelotodo de Hogwarts, el cerebro en los planes de Potter. La bruja más inteligente vista en Hogwarts desde hace muchos años.

― Suena como si no te gustara, pero como si de alguna forma, la admiraras.

― Es difícil no hacerlo.― respondió Draco desviando la mirada.― ¿Necesitas compañía mientras esperas?

― No, muchas gracias. Pero no creo que tarde mucho.

― ¿A quién esperas de cualquier modo?

― Dumbledore me dijo que esperara al prefecto de mi nueva casa, que apenas él lo viera lo enviaría acá y que él tendría que escoltarme y presentarme ante todos.

― ¿A qué casa perteneces? No traes el uniforme completo.

― No me puse la corbata, no pude hacer el nudo ― se rió Rose mientras sacaba la larga y verdosa tela de su mochila. Draco la miraba con una engreída sonrisa.

― Creo que Dumbledore no tendrá que buscar a nadie. Has encontrado tú misma al prefecto. Yo arreglaré tu corbata ― dijo Draco sacando su varita y murmurando un hechizo que Rose no conocía.

― Tendré que aprender eso, será bastante útil. Gracias― dijo Rose mientras acomodaba la corbata en el cuello de su blusa.

En su época, el uniforme del colegio había variado. Ahora llevaban una polera con los colores distintivos de cada casa, era algo mucho más cómodo y fácil de llevar. Por eso ella jamás intentó siquiera aprender a hacer un nudo de corbata ¿para qué? Sin embargo, ahora era algo que tendría que aprender y además, acostumbrarse a llevar.

― Es un hechizo sencillo. Cuando gustes te lo enseño. Ahora dime ¿cómo es que has terminado en Slytherin?

― Bueno, llegué tarde a la selección y como no soy de 1° año, Dumbledore hizo la selección en su oficina. El profesor Snape estaba con él. Así que he de suponer que eso lo hace oficial.

Lo que acababa de decir, no era del todo cierto. Sí, había visto a Snape la noche antes en la oficina de Dumbledore, pero ella no había llegado tarde a la selección. Había llegado mucho antes, sólo que ella y Dumbledore no encontraron recomendable que se presentara a la cena con todos los estudiantes; por lo que, luego que Rose decidiera continuar perteneciendo a Slytherin, Dumbledore pidió a Snape que fuese a su oficina, ahí se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes, o sea, ' "Rose Winter, ahijada de Albus Dumbledore, mucho gusto"; "Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones, encantado" '.

Luego de aquello, Dumbledore le explicó vagamente a Snape, las razones del "cambio" de Colegio, que se resumía básicamente en "adquirir un poco más de experiencia y compartir más con su padrino", cosa que a Snape no pareció agradarle ni tampoco desagradarle, pues se limitó a observar a la castaña y darle una extraña mueca de algo que Rose no supo realmente identificar.

─ Sí, eso debe hacerlo oficial. ¿Ya tienes tu horario? Tampoco me has dicho a que año ingresas.

─ Comienzo mi último año y aún no me han entregado mi horario, el profesor Snape debe pasármelo luego del desayuno.─ aclaró Rose.

La pareja ingresó al Gran Comedor frente a la atenta mirada de gran parte del alumnado femenino que miraba a Rose con curiosidad y sobre todo con envidia. Ambos tomaron asiento junto al resto de los alumnos de Slytherin y el rubio Draco Malfoy, procedió a hacer las correspondientes presentaciones.

Rose estaba disfrutando de un plato de cereales cuando vio a un particular grupo ingresar al comedor, varias cabezas se giraron en dirección a los recién llegados y éstos hicieron como que no hubieran notado nada y sólo se dedicaron a mirar significativamente a la mesa de profesores, lo que a juicio de Rose parecía ser que buscaban algo o a alguien.

Rose desvió también su mirada hacia la mesa de profesores tratando de identificar lo que buscaba el trío, en un primero momento no identificó el motivo y luego, recordando la historia que solía contar a veces su madre, notó la ausencia del semigigante y supuso que éste aún estaba de viaje.

Retomó la atención a su plato y fue nuevamente interrumpida por la llegada de un centenar de lechuzas que llegaban con el correo.

Rose se vio sorprendida cuando una blanca lechuza descendió y soltó un sobre junto a su plato.

─ ¿La lechuza de Potter?─ preguntó Draco.

─ ¿Cómo dices?─ se hizo la desentendida mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría.

─ Que esa era la lechuza del cara rajada. ¿Por qué te trae el correo?

─ Lo sé─ respondió la chica─ debe ser cosa de mi padrino. Esta carta es de él, me desea un buen día.

Para corroborar lo dicho por la castaña, Draco miró hacia la mesa del profesorado y vio que el Director observaba a Rose y la saludaba agitando levemente su mano, la chica le sonrió y le respondió el saludo.

Rose miró nuevamente hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, su padre estaba atacando sin piedad alguna un plato de lo que supuso Rose eran huevos, su tío Harry observaba a su madre que leía concentrada el periódico. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Era algo tan rutinario. Su madre solía hacer lo mismo cada día y su padre, bueno él era así con cada comida.

─ ¿Por qué sonríes?─ preguntó la chica a su lado, Pansy, según recordaba.

─ Ella me recuerda a mi madre─ respondió─ ella suele leer el periódico durante el desayuno.

─ Esa es Granger, evítala. Es casi una peste y una odiosa sabelotodo─ rebatió Pansy.

─ No le hagas caso a Pansy, sólo le tiene envidia a Granger, pero sí deberías evitarla, es de Gryffindor y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter─ indicó Draco, quien con un gesto de su cabeza señaló a los nombrados─ y el pelirrojo, es otra comadreja, Weasley.

Algo se encogió en el corazón de Rose. Escuchar que hablasen así de quienes ella tanto amaba hacía que sus puños se apretaran involuntariamente y que su lengua se batiera inquieta dentro de su boca con la intención de soltar una fuerte réplica. Pero mordió su lengua, escondió sus puños en su regazo y cerró sus ojos; todo con la intención de calmarse y olvidar sus ganas de defender a su familia, ella ya no era Rose Weasley, era Rose Winter y no tenía ningún tipo de relación con el trío de Gryffindor.

La llegada de Snape con los horarios ayudó a despejar la mente de la castaña. Ella se encargó de revisar su horario y llenar su cabeza de todas las cosas que aprendería ese año, terminó su desayuno y se encaminó a su primera clase del año, Aritmancia.

Rose llegó con un poco de retraso a su primera clase. Las aulas no estaban dispuestas de igual forma que en su época, sin embargo logró llegar con tiempo suficiente para encontrar un excelente asiento y contemplar el ingreso de la profesora a la habitación.

La clase se llevó sin problemas y Rose pudo nuevamente comprobar por qué su madre adoraba tanto esta rama de la magia y el por qué recordaba con tanto entusiasmo la profesora Véctor.

Al terminar la clase, Rose se acercó a la profesora para hacerle un par de preguntas. El tiempo pasó volando mientras hablaban; tanto, que ninguna notó que ya era la hora de almorzar y cuando lo recordaron, la profesora prefirió pedir que de la cocina les llevasen algo de comida y seguir así con la cháchara que ya desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser netamente sobre Aritmancia y se estaba centrando específicamente en una detallada descripción tanto de profesores como de alumnos.

Cuando llegó la hora de la siguiente clase, Rose se despidió con la intención de regresar a visitarla, pues, como le explicó a su profesora, no conocía a nadie en el Colegio además de a su padrino y él estaba siempre muy ocupado.

Su siguiente clase era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y según le había dicho la profesora Véctor, Dolores Umbridge era cualquier cosa menos una persona agradable, pero que había que tener mucho cuidado con ella, pues estaba deseosa de usurpar el puesto de Dumbledore, por lo que Rose debía tener mucho cuidado para que la profesora no le tomara ojeriza o las repercusiones podrían caer en manos del Director. Rose tomó nota de aquello y se encaminó a la clase.

En el pasillo, sin embargo, de tan concentrada que iba en sus pensamientos, volvió a chocar contra alguien, al parecer eso le ocurría bastante el día de hoy. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

─ Lo siento, venía despistada ─ susurró Hermione mientras se agachaba a recoger sus libros que habían quedado desparramados por el suelo.

─ No sólo tu estabas despistada, yo también tengo la culpa ─ se disculpó a su vez Rose─ Deja que te ayude.

─ Gracias. Soy Hermione Granger, Prefecta de Hogwarts─ se presentó Hermione, ofreciendo su mano.

─ Rose Wes…─ tosió para tapar lo que había estado a punto de decir─ lo siento, soy Rose Winter. Es mi primer día en Hogwarts, soy de séptimo curso.

─ Supuse que eras nueva, no te había visto por acá. Tampoco estabas ayer en la selección, ¿no es verdad?

─ No, no estaba. Mi padrino prefirió que descansara de mi viaje y descansara en mi habitación mientras llegaban mis cosas.

─ ¿No te las has traído en el tren? ─ preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, además quería saber quién era el padrino de Rose, pero encontraba de mala educación preguntarlo tan directamente pues apenas se conocían.

─No, no vine en el tren. No lo divulgues ─susurró Rose mirando a uno y otro lado para luego acercarse más a Hermione ─ pero, Fawks me ha traído.

─ ¿Fawks? ─ Preguntó Hermione incrédula ─ ¡El fénix de Dumbledore?

─ Ehh… sí─ titubeó Rose, no muy segura ya de haber dicho aquello, pero sabía que eso era un buen paso para que su madre se interesara en ella y así de paso lograr que fuesen amigas─ Dumbledore es mi padrino.

─ ¡Eso es asombroso! ─ dijo Hermione sin ocultar su asombro ─ Sólo sé de otra persona que ha recibido la ayuda directa de Fawks y bueno, tampoco deja de sorprenderme que Dumbledore sea tu padrino, la verdad es que nunca lo imaginé siendo uno, pero es obvio que ha de tener unos tantos más por ahí.

─ Sí, debe tenerlos ─ le sonrió Rose─ Ya se hace tarde, debo llegar a clases con Umbridge y me han dicho que es mejor tener cuidado con ella.

─ También yo me estoy retrasando, espero verte en el Gran Comedor. Adiós.

Ambas se despidieron y siguieron sus respectivos caminos y pensando en la agradable charla que habían mantenido. La que más repetía en su cabeza la interacción era Hermione, todo lo que aquella agradable chica le había relatado le parecía de verdad increíble, pero parecía más que sincera en todo lo que decía. Pero era un Slytherin y sus años en Hogwarts le habían enseñado a no confiar en las serpientes.

─ Es ahijada de Dumbledore─ se dijo Hermione─ No hay motivos para desconfiar.


	6. Vida en Hogwarts

**Capítulo 5: Vida en Hogwarts.**

Rose observó a la risueña profesora y trató de compararla, inútilmente, con la imagen de bruja cruel que muchos habían descrito a lo largo del día. Sin embargo, Rose no dejó caer las barreras ni se dejó convencer fácilmente por la simpatía de Umbridge; algo le decía que aquella actitud alegre y simpática iba sólo dirigida a los miembros de Slytherin o a aquellos que tuviesen un largo y muy limpio árbol genealógico.

Cuando la profesora Umbridge se le acercó con el pergamino que contenía la lista de la clase, Rose sintió algo de miedo. Esa mirada le decía que estaba en el blanco de la profesora y que muy pronto vendría el interrogatorio. No se equivocó.

─ Señorita Winter─ croó, o eso le pareció a Rose, la profesora Umbridge─ El profesor Dumbledore sólo me ha informado de usted esta mañana, ¿Qué ha gatillado este tan repentino cambio?

Rose suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano algún profesor la intimidaría con preguntas de ese tipo y ese tono. Ella ya sabía qué responder, junto con Dumbledore habían creado la historia. Era una tapadera a prueba de fallos, e incluso, los nombres de sus supuestos padres habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados para hacer calzar la historia.

─ Han transferido a mi madre en su trabajo. La han enviado a algún lugar en el Amazonas y estará recluida ahí durante varios meses. Ella no quería dejarme sola durante las vacaciones, por eso me ha enviado a Hogwarts, con mi padrino, el profesor Dumbledore.─ Explicó Rose─ Él y mi abuelo fueron grandes amigos y cuando mi padre murió, siendo yo aún muy pequeña, el profesor Dumbledore ayudó a mi mamá a salir adelante.

Dolores Umbridge sonrió. Una sonrisa perspicaz que asustó a Rose hasta la médula.

─ Ahijada de Albus Dumbledore, ¿Tienen una estrecha relación?¿Tu y él?─ preguntó, sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír.

─No.─ respondió Rose, con seguridad─ Desde que sé que es mi padrino sólo lo he visto en contadas ocasiones, me envía regalos para navidad y para mi cumpleaños, pero eso es en lo único que se basa nuestra relación. Supongo que ahora que estoy en Hogwarts podremos conocernos mejor, me gustaría también que él me hablara más de mi abuelo y de mi padre, pues no conozco de ellos y a mi madre aún le duele recordarlos.

─ ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre, querida?¿ Y tu abuelo?  
─ Alfred Winter, ambos tenían el mismo nombre. Fallecieron en un encuentro con los aurores─ respondió Rose, bajando la vista.

No supo si su actitud era por vergüenza a su mentira o por dar a entender que tanto su padre como su abuelo habían sido mortífagos.

─ Los recuerdo─ dijo Umbridge─ a tu abuelo, y también a tu padre. Pero no sabía que el pequeño Alfred estaba casado ni mucho menos que tenía una hija.

─ Mi madre dice que lo prefirieron así, era la mejor forma de mantenernos seguras.

Dolores Umbridge la observó largo rato, luego le sonrió y se giró dándole la espalda y continuó su clase con normalidad.

Tras salir de clases, Rose caminó por los pasillos rumbo a su siguiente asignatura. Al girar en una esquina se encontró a su tía Ginny, besando apasionadamente a un muchacho que ella no reconoció.

Ginny al notarla, la observó de pies a cabeza y giró la cara en forma despectiva tomando la mano del chico y arrastrándolo en sentido contrario al que Rose se dirigía.  
La castaña aún no comprendía el comportamiento de su tía, pues según lo que su abuela siempre contaba, Ginny había estado enamorada de Harry Potter desde mucho antes de conocerlo, lo que a Rose le pareció algo superficial pero que luego entendió como un amor infantil o más como una adoración a un héroe. Por lo que ahora, Rose, suponía que el amor había venido con el tiempo. De igual forma que había ocurrido con sus padres.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Draco esperaba por ella en la sala común.

─ Te estaba esperando para ir a cenar─ admitió el rubio─ No sería bueno que te perdieras en tu primer día.

─Gracias─ le sonrió Rose─ Siempre es bueno tener compañía, sobre todo porque aún no conozco a muchos por acá.

─Apenas es el primer día, ya pronto serás una más del grupo.

A Rose ese pensamiento le produjo una ola de distintas emociones. Sí, ella quería ser parte del grupo, pero lamentablemente ella estaba en el bando contrario y tendría que conformarse con ser sólo una espectadora de las actividades del trío dorado.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Rose buscó en la mesa de Gryffindor a su madre. Ella estaba sentada junto a Harry discutiendo sobre algo que aparentemente no interesaba a Ron, pues él estaba dándose un buen atracón de comida y parecía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría por la falta de aire. Rose sabía que eso no ocurriría; ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de comer de su padre y a que su madre le regañara… justo como estaba haciendo ahora. Rose no pudo más que sonreír ante aquella imagen, era algo tan normal en su vida diaria.

Durante la cena, tanto Draco como Pansy se interesaron en su día y sobre todo, en lo ocurrido en la clase de Umbridge, ya que al parecer ya se había corrido la voz sobre la muerte de su padre y abuelo a mano de los aurores y de la ayuda que Albus Dumbledore le había prestado a ella y a su madre como padrino.  
Rose repitió la historia e inventó o, mejor dicho, modificó algunos de sus recuerdos para así compartir su infancia con nuevos amigos.

Conforme los días fueron pasando, las cosas para Rose se hicieron más tranquilas y rutinarias. Todos los días veía a sus padres y tíos desde lejos. Algunos días, notó, ni su padre ni Harry bajaban a desayunar y cuando los veía más tarde por los pasillos, podía notar las ojeras en ellos, sin duda por quedarse hasta muy tarde conversando o haciendo quién sabe qué. Fue en uno de esos, en que se cruzó con su tío Harry de cerca, él iba al parecer atrasado a sus clases y luchaba contra la correa de su bolso. Rose quiso acercarse a ayudar, pero recordó a tiempo que iba junto a algunos compañeros de Slytherin. Sin embargo, observó a Harry, él caminaba ajeno a los cuchicheos que se generaban a su paso. Muchos de esos comentarios eran referente a lo ocurrido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y a que Harry afirmaba que Voldemort estaba de regreso en carne y hueso. No muchos creían al joven mago y de los pocos que creían en él, un pequeño porcentaje era lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo.  
Rose continuó su escrutinio y su mirada se desplazó a las manos de su tío, notando una rosada y larga cicatriz que atravesaba el dorso de su mano. Entonces, ella recordó un hecho de hace ya muchos años, de cuando ella apenas estaba aprendiendo a leer. Se recordó a sí misma sentada en el regazo de Harry, jugando con sus manos y al notar algunas palabras intentó leerlas. La caligrafía era desigual, pero las letras estaban claras, pero a Rose aún le costaba encontrar sentido a los nuevos signos que estaba aprendiendo.  
_  
─ ¿Qué dice, tío Harry?_─ ella preguntó. Y ahora, a sus 17 años recordó también la oscuridad que empañó los ojos de quien la sostenía.  
_─ "No debo decir mentiras"─ él recitó para ella_. Rose ahora fue capaz también de distinguir el dolor en su voz.  
_─ Mami siempre dice eso. Que no debo decir mentiras─ _se escuchó a sí misma decir_─ ¿Por qué lo tienes ahí?¿Dices mentiras, tío Harry?_

_Él le sonrió y dejó que la pequeña Rose acariciara con sus pequeños dedos la cicatriz. Ya no le dolía, no físicamente al menos, pero la lección había sido aprendida y él la compartiría._

_─ No, cariño. Yo no digo mentiras. Pero muchas veces las personas no reconocen la verdad hasta que se topan de frente con ella. Éste,─ señaló su mano─ es un recordatorio para los demás._

En aquel momento Rose no había entendido y luego aquella lección fue olvidada, pero ahora todo parecía tener sentido. Recordar aquel pequeño fragmento de su vida puso en Rose un nuevo propósito. Las palabras de Harry se repetían en su mente _"Pero muchas veces las personas no reconocen la verdad hasta que se topan de frente con ella._" Rose sabía muy bien lo que estaba pronto a suceder, dentro de poco todas aquellas personas a las que su tío había hecho referencia se encontrarían cara a cara con la verdad y también con un gran dolor.

Rose sentía que tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero si eso significaba que podría ayudar a quienes amaba, estaba dispuesta a luchar con todo y contra todos. Ahora sólo necesitaba un plan… y tal vez un aliado.

* * *

**N/A **  
Me da algo de vergüenza pasarme por acá, pero les debo terminar mis historias. Esta en particular, así que no los voy a decepcionar, sólo no esperen que actualice muy rápido porque estoy a punto de reventar con tantas cosas que he de hacer. Tan sólo decidí tomarme un respiro y volver a escribir, o transcribir en este caso.

Espero pronto encontrar un tiempo para continuar con la transcripción de los otros capítulos que hasta ahora tengo escritos (en papel) y así no hacerlos esperar demasiado, como también espero ponerme a transcribir los capítulos de** ¿Al primer flechazo?, **lo que no debiese tomarme demasiado tiempo ya que es una historia corta de capítulos cortos, pero el tiempo es oro y hay que aprovecharlo.

Muchos cariños para todos los que siguen acá, leyendo esta historia, espero no haberlos defraudado con este capítulo tan cortito pero esto es sólo algo intermedio, ya pronto comienza lo bueno.

Besos para todos! Estaré esperando sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre qué escena del 5° libro debiese ser alterada por Rose... soy toda oídos, ojos en este caso.

Chao!

Ale


	7. Acercamientos

**Capítulo 7: Acercamientos.**

Parada en lo alto de la torre de las lechuzas, Rose vio como Hedwig se alejaba. La chica estaba tan concentrada en seguir la trayectoria del ave que poco era consciente de la fina lluvia que humedecía sus cabellos y ropa.  
Junto con el ave se alejaba su única esperanza de conseguir ayuda, pues en vista de los últimos sucesos, Rose ya no estaba segura de si algún día podría regresar a su tiempo.  
En sus manos aún tenía el pergamino que había aparecido sobre su almohada al despertar; acarició distraídamente la pluma de fénix que acompañaba el papel y repasó nuevamente las palabras en su mente:

_"Estimada Rose:  
Es lamentable tener que huir así, pero es necesario. No puedo decir las razones que me llevan a esto, pero tienen mucho que ver con la profesora Umbridge. Mantén un ojo sobre ella y no permitas que averigüe quién eres.  
Si necesitas ayuda, confía en Hedwig. Ella sabrá a quién acudir._

A.P.W.B Dumbledore"

La carta de Dumbledore revelaba muy poco; Rose por ahora sólo tenía un poco de información que había reunido de los rumores que volaban por el colegio y de los nebulosos recuerdos que tenía de la historia que sus padres le habían contado, pero eso no era lo peor en esta historia. Lo peor, es que con cada día que pasaba, los recuerdos de Rose sobre su pasado se hacían más y más distantes, como si correspondiesen a otra persona, como si fuesen algo que leyó hace mucho tiempo y que ahora apenas fuesen brumosos recuerdos.

─ Estoy olvidando─ susurró al viento.─ Estoy olvidando, porque esos recuerdos ya no existen.  
─Quizás deberías empezar a escribir─ respondió una voz a su espalda.─ Es lo que yo hago para no olvidar. Siempre tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, así que llevo un diario desde que comencé acá en Hogwarts, me ha ayudado a mantenerme cuerda, a no olvidar que no soy sólo una bruja, soy también una hija de muggles, necesito estar cuerda para ellos, para mis padres, y con todo lo que acá ocurre, escribir es la mejor forma.

Rose no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién le hablaba. Esa voz era algo que jamás olvidaría, era una voz que la llenaba de paz y de un calor de hogar que ya no tenía.  
Hermione, su madre, caminó un poco más y se situó junto a ella; mirando hacia la dirección en que Hedwig había ido, ya no había rastro de la lechuza, pero Rose supo sin que se emitiera palabra, que Hermione sabía hacia donde iba el ave y por qué.

─ ¿Sabe Harry que ocupas a Hedwig?  
─ No, creo que no lo sabe─ respondió Rose, sin mirar a Hermione─ Dumbledore dijo que podía usarla, que era un ave confiable y le creo. Hedwig me ha estado acompañando desde que llegué.

Rose recordó con nostalgia aquel día, que parecía haber sido hace años atrás, cuando curioseando entre las cosas de su madre encontró el giratiempo, ahora desaparecido junto a Dumbledore.

─ Deberías hablar con él, con Harry. Si Hedwig confía en ti, Harry también lo hará.  
─ No estoy tan segura de eso. Soy de Slytherin.─ respondió Rose, encogiéndose de hombros como si aquella frase lo explicase todo. Hermione rió.  
─ Sí, eres de Slytherin, pero a Harry eso no le importará, además le caes bien a Hedwig y a Dumbledore y por lo que veo estás pronta a conocer a Canuto.  
─ ¿A quién?─ preguntó Rose, confundida.  
─ Tengo que irme. Habla con Harry sobre Hedwig. Estoy segura de que le caes bien. Aunque con Ron lo tendrás más difícil. ¿Irás al próximo paseo a Hogsmead? Deberías ir con nosotros. Adiós, Rose.

Rose quedó sola y confundida parada en la torre de las lechuzas. ¿Quién era Canuto?¿Por qué aquel nombre se le hacía tan familiar? Y, ¿qué había dicho Hermione antes de irse? ¿Acaso la había invitado a Hogsmead con ella y los otros? El viaje sería dentro de un par de días, sería la ocasión perfecta para hablar con Harry sobre Hedwig y así también tendría algo de compañía mientras compraba pergaminos y plumas nuevas. Rose sonrió.

Las clases avanzaron de forma lenta y tensa durante esa semana. Dolores Umbridge poco a poco había comenzado a tomar control de Hogwarts y ahora, con la "huida" de Dumbledore, la autonombrada Inquisidora de Hogwarts estaba tomando total control.

Los únicos que parecían contentos con el cambio eran sus compañeros de la casa Slytherin, en la sala común se respiraba un ambiente casi festivo, muy contrario al melancólico ánimo que Rose acarreaba. Después de aquella charla con Hermione en la lechucería, Rose había decidido seguir sus consejos. Primero, apenas volvió a su sala común tomó la decisión de comenzar a escribir. Ese era sin duda un útil consejo para no olvidar todo lo que su vida había sido y para organizar el loco año escolar que estaba teniendo. Recordó los diarios de su madre y decidió que podrían serle útiles, ya que desde que llegó al pasado, los diarios correspondientes a los últimos años se encontraban vacíos. Comenzar a escribir fue fácil y natural y tal como dijo Hermione que pasaría, comenzó a sentir aquellos recuerdos un poco más reales.

El segundo consejo de Hermione que tomó, fue el de hablar con Harry. Conseguirlo había sido una tarea titánica, encontrar a ese chico desocupado había sido toda una proeza, sobre todo considerando los constantes castigos en los que se veía involucrado. La única forma que encontró para reunirse con él fue citarlo por medio de una nota entregada por la mismísima Hedwig, durante el desayuno del día miércoles.

Desde su asiento en la mesa Slytherin, Rose pudo ver el cambio en el rostro de Harry al ver la nota. La confusión e incredulidad en el rostro de su tío fue una cosa casi graciosa, sobre todo por el sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas cuando sus miradas se encontraron por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos en el comedor. El mensaje había sido sencillo, muy informal. Nada que pudiera hacerlo sospechar de que la reunión sería algo romántico, pero gracias al pelirrojo que ella tenía por padre el _"¿Podemos hablar? Es importante. Reunámonos, por favor antes de que termine el desayuno. Rose Winter"_ había pasado a significar algo como _"Te amo. ¡Cásate conmigo, oh gran Harry Potter!"_ y Rose no sabía eso porque Harry se lo hubiera dicho sino porque muy sutilmente Ron había golpeado la espalda de Harry a la vez que gritaba a todo pulmón: 

─ ¿Otra carta de amor de tus admiradoras, Harry? 

La cara de Harry se había vuelto aún más roja, pero disimuladamente escondió la nota en su túnica y Hermione dio a Ron un fuerte golpe en la nuca pidiendo que se callara y dejara de molestar. Por otro lado, su tía Ginny fulminaba a Harry con la mirada y roja de furia se paró y dejó el comedor.

Quince minutos después, Rose seguía los pasos de su tía Ginny. Aunque a diferencia de la pelirroja, ella no se marchaba enojada con nadie. Se despidió de sus compañeros alegando que debía recoger algunas cosas antes de ir a clases y mientras caminaba hacia la salida hizo una pequeña señal a Harry, quien asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Rose esperó junto a la puerta por alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que Harry apareció viéndose totalmente confundido.

─ Hola─. Lo saludó Rose, llamando su atención. Harry giró hacia ella y repitió el saludo─ ¿Podemos caminar mientras hablamos? No creo que quieras que te vean con alguien de Slytherin.  
─ No me importa con quien me vean. Ya no pueden pensar peor de mí, pero caminemos, porque si nos quedamos en la puerta puede que alguien nos oiga─. Comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del comedor del que poco a poco salían algunos alumnos rumbo a sus respectivas clases.

─ ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Es sobre Dumbledore?  
─ Mmm… no, no es sobre Dumbledore. Sé que te debió extrañar mi nota, pero Hermione me sugirió que hablara contigo, y creo que tiene razón─ suspiró─. Supongo que has notado que ocupo a Hedwig, ¿verdad?  
─ Dumbledore me lo dijo un día. Que su ahijada se había encariñado con mi lechuza y me preguntó si me molestaba que la usaras de vez en cuando. No lo hace, así que puedes usarla. Yo no tengo problemas si ella no los tiene.  
─ Gracias, Harry. Sé que tendría que haber preguntado antes sobre eso, pero soy nueva y estoy en Slytherin y supuse que eso no te gustaría.  
─ Eres la ahijada de Dumbledore, supongo que puedo confiar en eso y si eso no fuera suficiente, le caes bien a Hedwig, confío en el criterio de ella. Pocas personas le caen bien y tú eres una de ellas. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
─ Sí, claro. Lo que quieras.  
─ ¿Sabes algo de Dumbledore? Él se fue, no sé dónde está. Él sólo dijo que…─ Harry se distrajo unos segundos, como si pensara qué decir y qué no─ él sólo me dijo que siguiera acá.  
─ No sé dónde está─. Respondió Rose─ Él me dejó una nota, despidiéndose y pidiéndome que tenga cuidado con Umbridge.  
─ Ese es un buen consejo─. Rió Harry y luego suspiró─. Será mejor que me vaya, Rose, no quiero llegar tarde y ganarme otro castigo.  
─ Sí, lo siento. No quería hacerte demorar. Yo también debo volver a clases. Adiós y gracias por dejarme usar a Hedwig.  
─ Tranquila. Ya te dije que no tengo problemas. En el próximo pasillo es mi clase. Adiós.

Rose caminó a su clase contenta con la charla con Harry y decidida a reunirse con ellos en la siguiente salida a Hogsmead.


End file.
